


My Dragon, My Attention

by KitOfYaoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Possessive Behavior, do not know what you have till it is gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: Draco obsessed over Harry for 5 years straight  and Harry always reacted and payed attention when he could but most of the time he was so busy doing his saving the world stuff he could not pay attention to Draco. The second Draco starts to doing his own thing Harry misses Draco's attention so badly.





	

Harry has been feeling off for the past two days. He could not pin down what it was that was making him feel so off. He was sitting down for supper when it hit him. It has been quiet, for least five days. Which is very unusual for Harry, Malfoy usually does something to get Harry to fight him, or argue with him. None of that has happened, Harry looks over to Malfoy. Who was smiling at one of his male friends. Something knotted in his stomach, and it started to burn. 

 

“Mate, you okay?” Came a questioning voice from in behind him. When Harry turned to look back it was Ron. 

 

Harry forced a smile, “Yes, I am okay.” He looked at Ron. The smile quickly was whipped off, when he heard a laugh, from behind him. When Harry turned to look at Malfoy, he was laughing at his male friend. That was never a problem before, Malfoy smiling or laughing at one of his male friends but for some reason it was a problem now.  

 

Harry did not want to deal with this right now, he turned back to his table, and shoved a fork of something into his mouth, and decided to ignore whatever was going on.  He turned out to be lucky that it was good meat that he shoved into his mouth. 

 

The ignoring part did not last long because he could still hear Malfoy, laughing every once in awhile. Everytime he heard it, the knot got tighter and the burning got hotter. He wanted to turn around and do, something. He is not sure what, but it was something. 

 

He heard a lot of muttering, then shuffling. When he turned majority of the 5th year Slytherins were leaving.Malfoy had done nothing, he did not even look at Harry. The burning that was going on in Harry’s stomach turn into a full, volcano when he saw Draco’s friend throw his arm around Draco’s shoulder, as they left the hall. 

 

“You are not okay Harry,” Came the proclaiming voice of Hermione.  Harry was glaring and he did not fully realize that till Hermione was staring right back at him, which made Harry sigh and take some deep breaths. When Hermione saw he was calm. “What is going on through your head, Harry?” 

 

“I am not sure. Something does not feel right.” Harry was going to keep it quiet, that he was using the name Draco, in his head for Malfoy, and that he might be jealous or something about how Draco’s friend is making Draco laugh, and stealing  **his** attention. After listening to his thoughts. Harry stood up and left the hall. 

 

He put some magic into his legs and walked faster to catch up to the group, he just knew where they were heading to their dorm room. He made to catch them on their descending to the dungeons. He felt angry building again when he saw Draco’s friend put his arm around Draco’s shoulders. Draco had the nerve to laugh at his friends jokes. Harry speed up more and shoved the friend into a wall.

 

“MALFOY!” Harry yelled in his face. Harry then paused what was he going to do now?

 

All Draco did now was blink at him and take a deep breath. Harry was expecting yelling but he got, “Yes, Potter.” Draco spoke so very gently. Which was very unusual because Draco usually spoke with so much emotion

 

Harry stared for a couple more seconds before Draco sighed and turned to his friend who had stood up and was mumbling spells to clean his robes. Harry grabbed Draco’s arm before he could leave. 

 

“What happened?” Harry was not sure what he was asking. He knew he was trying to find out why Draco was now turning  **_HIS_ ** attention to someone else. 

 

“Potter,” Draco calmly spoke. “This will be hard to believe but people can get tried of you.” Draco was not even fully looking at him, he was looking off to the side of him. Closer to where his friend was standing. 

 

His friend must have did something because Draco turned to walk to him. When Harry looked his friend had his hand held up and Draco took it. They whispered to each other, has they went to walked away. 

 

Harry was not sure what just happened, and he was hoping it was a nightmare, a very loooong nightmare. 

 

Harry somehow ended up in his dorm room and he had showered and changed and got into bed. For the first time he pulled his curtains shut, he heard his dorm mates talking about it and he heard Ron ask, “Are you okay, Harry?” He did not answer. He knew by now he was not okay, and he is not sure if he will be.  

 

Going to sleep took over an hour, and it only happened because Harry cast a spell on himself, that will let him get seven hours of sleep before being forced to wake up. 

 

When he was forced awake, he felt better but not by much. He climbed out of bed, his dorm mates were still asleep to the world. When he cast the spell to see the time it was seven in the morning. He got a change of clothes and went into the showers to get a ready for the day. 

 

When he came out, everyone was still out, he got his bag and went the Great Hall.  Harry regretted his decision right away. Draco was sitting at his table with a new friend, one he has not seen Draco with before. He looks older, he must be a seventh year. They were eating and going over homework. Harry kept staring at them, and felt something he is not used to feeling at Hogwarts, want. He wanted to be that one helping Draco.

 

Then the seventh year reached across, over Draco’s shoulders, to get some bacon. He also looked up to see Harry staring, “Draco you have a stalker.” The seventh year mocked.

 

Draco glanced up.He took a quick look at Harry, then went back to his work. “Just leave him be.” Draco commented like Harry was just something there that was not really important. It hurt to be something that was no longer worthy of Draco’s time anymore not even to argue with, or fight. 

 

Harry finally, somehow, was able to work his way to his table and sit down for breakfast. He also pulled a textbook and opened it to read. He almost smacked his forehead, Potions. 

 

Potions means Slytherin, Slytherin means Draco, and Draco means being ignored. Harry groaned and slowly walked to the Potion room. He heard laughter, something he was not used to hearing when it came to Potions. He peeked into to see Snape was talking to Draco, at Draco’s table near the front, with a smirk that was very close to turning into a smile.

 

“You seem far more happier then usually, Draco.” Snape commented, as he picked up Draco’s notebook and looked through it. 

 

“I am realized I did not have to focused on something anymore, I should focus on what I have right now. I should also focus on my school work, Godfather.” Draco proclaimed. 

 

“Your notes have improved,” Snape remarked as he give the notebook back. Harry took a couple steps back and took some breaths. Draco’s life seemed to have improved and Harry’s  was spinning off into a different one. 

 

Once he was sure, he would at least not hex one of them. He walked into the classroom. Both Snape and Draco glance at him, then went to each other. “Just come in after supper, and I can help you learn about that potion.” Snape said then headed to his desk. 

 

“Alright Professor Snape.” Draco sat down and kept his notebook out. Harry wanted to be close to Draco, he moved quickly to sit down at the table across from Draco’s. He even sat in the chair closest to Draco’s table. He was wondering who would be Draco’s partner. Would it be the black friend from yesterday, what was his name again? Z something. Zapp, no that is not it. Zapin. NO but he was getting close when the door opened again and a couple slytherins came in. Then no one thankfully to Harry, sat next to Draco. Zabini, Blaise Zabini was his name. He was now someone Harry had to watch carefully.  

 

There was also Pansts, no that was not her name, Pansy, Pansy parkinson that was her name. She talked a lot about being Draco’s girlfriend/finance. No one really believed it, at least around Harry they did not.  

 

Harry letting his head fall to the table, and he groaned. “The class not has not even started. Mr. Potter. You are already planning to fail.” Snape remarked, with pleasure in his voice. Harry groaned again, he had to deal with this. The thought of Draco being with anyone male or female caused anger to run through him. 

 

When the rest of the class began rushing into the room right before the bell. It was one of Draco’s old bodyguards, that took the spot next to him.  That made things a lot calmer in his mind. The bodyguards are very stupid, so they could not really do anything. 

 

Ron quickly took his spot next to Harry. “Why are we sitting in the front Harry?” Ron asked.

 

“Because I need to try and savage my grade.” Harry mumbled back. He knew he should not be mad at Ron but he had to be mad at someone who was not himself. All his problems have always been caused by someone else. This one had to be caused by someone else. Draco acting differently to him had to be caused by someone else. 

 

When the class actually started Harry was not taking a lot of notes, which is bad for him but great for Snape. 

 

Snape was eating it all up, he only took a total 20 points throughout the whole class, but for now Snape was asking Harry questions which he would have been able to answer if he was paying attention. Harry was paying attention to Draco who was taking notes, and answers Snape’s questions correctly. 

 

When it was time to actually make the potion for the class, something to do with matching and colors. It would take until Friday for it to finish.

 

Somehow the potion actually turned out well for him and Ron. It was the right color and thickness. Snape was surprised by how good it was but only did a snap comment then moved on to Nevile. 

 

Harry quickly looked over at Draco who got a smirk/smile and a nod before being passed over. Draco again was the highest person to beat in potions when it came to their class, Hermione was always behind him when it came to potions but since Draco was going to focus more on school work, Hermione might be left behind in his dust. 

 

She will hate that but it will be good for her. What is happening to him? 

 

When he got back into focus, Draco had packed up and cast a spell to protect his potion. Harry was so focused on what Draco was doing he managed to copy it on his own. He will have to watch Draco to cancel it.  

 

Draco was gone when Harry looked from casting it on his own.

 

“Mate what is going on?” He heard Ron question him. On the way to their next class, Charms with Ravenclaw. Harry, in the back of his mind,was wondering what Draco had next. 

 

“I am not sure, I just feel very off.” Harry walked away to the Charms classroom, and silently wishes for DADA to come faster. The only other class he has with Draco today, the last class also. 

 

Charms was, for leak of anything, actually boring, really boring. Harry actually had more Dragons drawn than actually notes from class.  

 

When lunch came after Charms, Harry covered his notes quickly and shoved him into his bag. It also worked has a cover to make Ron and Hermione believe he could not get out of the classroom fast enough, instead of trying to hide what was really in his notes.

 

In the Great Hall, Draco was sitting between two seventh years, who were feeding him random pieces of food from their plates.

 

Harry moved to sit with his back to them. He could not sit and watch this happen. That did not stop the random moments of being able to hear them talking. What happen to Draco being the Ice Prince of Slytherin, why does he seem to be so guarded now? 

 

Harry reached for his wand, and pointed it at one of the seventh years. He sent a silent hex at him. The seventh year jumped and mumbled something to Draco, who had a questioning look on his face. The seventh year looked around the Great Hall, for the person who hexed him. 

 

Harry looked up at the same time everyone did, at hearing someone jump up. He put up his wand the second he fired the hex. 

 

When the seventh year give up, and sit still again, Harry sent another hex to the other seventh year who did the same thing. 

 

When Harry, Ron and Hermione left, to get a head straight on going to DADA. 

 

The Pink Frog was sitting at the desk and glance up before going back to her papers. They sat down at one of the tables in the middle. 

 

When everyone else started to come into the classroom. Harry was actually surprised that Draco sat down near him, not in front. Draco sat right across from him. Once everyone was sitting down, The Pink Frog stood up. “Alright I was forced to do with this. We will do some spell practice today. Everyone stand up, and stand in the aisle.” With one spell the desks and chairs were gone. The backpacks were put up on top of the desks.  “One half will be defending themselves and other half will be attacking. I will be placing you with different people from what you are used too” 

 

Draco was moved to the front with some other boys, who had less power, he was actually going against Neville. Harry was stuck in the middle with powerfully ones, he was actually going against Ron, his best friend. 

 

Harry would glance every minute (actually it was more like every 30 seconds) at Draco. The Pink frog called for everyone attention, so that people could learn about how to do this offensive spell right. Harry was more then sure Draco and himself were the firsts to get it right. Harry saw it happen before it happened, before she did it. She cast the spell, it misfired and was heading to Draco. Harry moved before he even thought about it, he somehow got in front of Draco, and cast a shield.

 

Draco softly spoke, “Thank you, Harry.” to Harry’s back. When Harry turned around to see him, Draco was looking down, at the floor. Harry tapped Draco’s chin, to make him look at him.

 

Seeing Draco like this, all shy, and cute just for him. Made Harry very happy. “Just give me some attention again, we do not have to fight but I want  **MY** attention back.” 

 

Draco nodded, and mumbled something that Harry just barely caught it. “It is nice to be wanted again.”

 

Harry could not, could not, help himself, he kissed Draco. “My attention, My Dragon,  **MY** Draco.”

 

“It is all yours.”

 

It took a couple months of dating before Draco told Harry what made him change. “Everyone got tired of me, talking about you. They said I need to change. They promised to help me focus on something else.” That explained all the people.

 

“But what about all the touching and feeding?”  Harry questioned from behind Draco,he was the big spoon, they were in the slytherin dorm. If Harry wanted to be alone with Draco, he was sworn to it by the Slytherin seventh, sixth, fifth and fourth years. 

 

“It was to help keep be distracted.” Draco was playing with Harry’s fingers. “Help keep focused on what school and forgot about you.” Draco’s graders had left Hermione behind, and he had helped Harry improved also. Draco still focused on his grades, during some studying time, he scheduled into his schedule. Harry also had a set time but Harry could be included during study time if he actually did some studying, it was the only reason Harry’s grades improved. 

 

Harry kissed Draco, “Well I have you, and we are both happier than ever. My Dragon. My Attention” 

 

“Yours,” Draco beamed, as he kissed Harry. 


End file.
